1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of cosmetology, and more particularly to a disposable collar protector for use on a customer during hair styling and coloring procedures.
2. Description of Related Art
Cosmetology is the study and application of beauty treatment with specialty branches including hairstyling, skin care, cosmetics, manicures/pedicures, and electrology. A hair stylist specializes in the styling of hair, including cutting, and the application of chemicals, e.g. relaxers, perms, color, and restorative treatments. In view of the common and extensive use of liquids, including liquid chemical agents as well as water a number of protective outer garments have been developed in order to protect the client and the client's clothing from damage or exposure during the treatment process. Normally, the client is provided with an outer smock or robe and a towel is tucked in over the collar around the neck to further protect the client from stains and like damage during hair treatments at beauty salons.
In addition, the background art reveals a number other collar protecting devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,903, issued to Kinsella discloses a neck protector having a fluid absorbent band placeable about the neck in overlapping relation and further includes a wire retaining means. U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,740, issued to Geniesse, discloses a launderable garment for protecting clothing worn by a person comprising two flaps connected to a band and a fastener for closing the band. U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,761, issued to Capnerhust, discloses a jacket for use during hair coloring composed of two layers of plastic film and being disposable. U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,744, issued to Dibenedetto et al., discloses a partial covering to be received within and protect a collar of an outer garment, as well as then cover the shoulder and back portions thereof.
While the devices revealed in the background art appear generally suited to the specific uses for which they are intended, there remains a need for an improved disposable collar protector for placement in covering relation with the collar of a client's outer clothing to protect same from wetness, stains, and like damage during hair treatments.